Safety is a major concern for industries such as public utilities, construction, and manufacturing. Companies with substandard safety records may lose contract bids and in some cases lose customers. Improving safety correlates with increased worker morale and overall productivity.
U.S. Patent Application Pre-grant Publication No. 2014/0202723 discloses an apparatus for dispensing a non-conductive mixture for extinguishing and suppressing electrical fires in an aerial lift. U.S. Patent Application Pre-grant Publication No. 2013/0209109 discloses an intercom system facilitating bucket-to-cab communications using a fiber-optic cable. U.S. Patent Application Pre-grant Publication No. 2013/0153333 discloses an aerial lift with a safety device for remotely sensing the presence of hazardous objects near the aerial lift of which an operator may not be aware.